


I Am Alone Now

by DesertDraggon



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Depression, Murder, Other, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Alexander Hilbert had to kill all his friends...</p><p>Now they want him to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alone Now

It started with an illness that they caught, and working so close together the other had caught ill too. I did my best to save them, but had no idea what virus could be. Tropical flu, I find later when it has been far too late. I keep sample in lab just in case. 

The project has failed. The mission was over, time to go home.

"There's just one little thing about that, Doctor. You're the only one to come off that ship alive, understood?"

Of course... Of course. I say for no reason to argue. That night I cannot sleep. That night Rhea asks me what wrong. That morning I plan.

I killed them, all of them, one by one. I apologized as I did, my heart breaking as the Doctor screams into the void of space. I loved them more than the others. We worked closely you see...

I am alone now, Captain Lovelace has left, she's gone, she perished with the star. With the others... my friends, my family, the ones I've come to love. I contact Command. I go home soon... I lie in bed filled with guilt and sorrow, my voice hoarse and eyes red. I contemplate joining my friends with the star...

I am not alone now, I am comfortable holding on to Officer Eiffel's shoulders to listen to the sounds of stars. We smile and I feel...love again. His hair is soft, smells of cinnamon. We have no cinnamon. He shows me signal he picks up.

I can't do it. Not again. But I have to, but the mission... i'll knock him out, project decima. He is project decima. But perhaps he will still be Eiffel when I explain. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to kill my friends again.

I am alone now. 

I have failed to kill my commander, to put my dear officer to sleep. I have destroyed my AI, and I am alone now. He won't look at me, talk to me. I miss him. I miss their smiles, laughs.

I am alone now, I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me alone.

"Please Eiffel I don't want to be alo-" 

"No shut up! Maybe you should have thought of that before murdering my best friend and nearly pulling a fucking HAL on Renee! I can't even believe you weren't trying to kill me! What did you want to save me for last you fucking lunatic?!" Eiffel screamed, his words tight. Eyes flooded with tears. I knew that look.

"Eiffel no, I couldn't I-"

"You couldn't what? Christ I knew you were psycho but really I-"

"I'M SORRY EIFFEL. I'm sorry. I didn't want to but I had no choice. I don't want to kill my friends again, but he made me. I'm sorry I'm a monster Eiffel I-" I can't speak coherently anymore. Not in English, not in a language he understands. He'll never understand. I'm sorry I say in my native tongue. I can't see anymore.

I am alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> I read Hilbert as someone who really didn't want to so what he had to, he had no choice. But you know, that can either make a broken man or a monster.
> 
> Wrote this hullabaloo at 5 in the morning because I needed a distraction from Until Dawn aftermath and the explosions outside and lights flickering and weird noises my room is making and I hate anxiety a lot ahahhahahaha


End file.
